Birthday Disaster
by FireWitch25
Summary: It's Sonic's 23rd birthday! However, a certain pink hedgehog seems to be out of his sights today and all of his friends, even Tails and Knuckles are acting strange too! What are they planning and why's Amy so desperate to get Sonic out of her house? Oneshot collaboration with my fellow friend slash cousin on DeviantArt! Please read and review and constructive criticisms are welcome


**GoldenSunFlower said the following:**

**It's done! HAVE A LOOK, if there is something that needs to be corrected, speak or forever hold your peace.**

Distress was imprinted on her delicate face as she spun around gracefully as a ballerina on her toes. Bowls and dirty plates surrounded the marble table from every direction, flour scattered everywhere like smears of blood. The kitchen was unkempt, every drawer and cupboard was wide opened, everything was unorganized. Grabbing jars and mixing stuff in bowls. It was all a big mess that needed like 2 days to be clean. Her quills were scruffy, yet it looked cute on her. Her face and dress were splattered from bits of flour and chocolate as if she was a kid who was messy eater. Amy began mixing the bowl in her hand rapidly, as some parts were blown out of the bowl. Even if her arm was screaming from tiredness, she continued on. Instantly, she poured what was in the vessel in an oven-pan and shoved it inside the oven. She set the alarm for a certain amount of time. I should take a nap, I've been working the whole day Amy thought, as she laid on the couch and dozed off, finally allowing her body to relax.

~x~

A blue streak appeared from nowhere, left and right it goes, leaving swaying plants and flowers behind it as it was clashed with the blast. Two feet stomped in the ground, printing into the fresh soil beneath it's red shiny sneakers. He stood triumphantly, having a full wide grin plastered on his face. Before his two emerald eyes were 2 creatures and behind them a house. One was an orange fox with two tails and ocean blue eyes, the second was red echidna with lengthy, straight quills stretched down his shoulders, he had lavender eyes.

"Hey! What's up?" Sonic greeted Tails and Knuckles. He came back from his usual daily run, and today was odd for him. Something in his usual routine wasn't right, and he couldn't put his finger on it. But he was sure of something.

Amy hasn't showed up the whole day.

And that was unusual for the azure hedgehog, in the retrospect, he was used to being chased around by the pink furred hedgie. And that left him curious for the day. His two companions replied with kindness in their words.

"Have you seen Amy today? I didn't find her in the morning." The cerulean hedgehog inquired as he wore a confused expression on his face. The life evaporated out of the two brutes standing in front of him, as their faces turned as white as a sheet. The atmosphere fell dead silent between, viscously holding their breath. Sonic stared at the two males his sight laid on, he sensed the odd vibes in the air, something troubled them and he was unsure what it was. Did Eggman capture Amy again? He couldn't help but wonder."Is there anything wrong going on?" He questioned.

"What! Nononono, nothing is wrong! Everything is absolutely fine! Right, Knux?" Tails stumbled upon his words and as a cover up quickly, he poked Knuckles upper arm with his elbow. Smiling nervously, Knuckles agreed with Tails about that everything is fine and there is nothing to worry about. Sonic stared weirdly at both of them, he decided to take matter in his own hands and have a check up on Amy by himself, taking a powerful stride to hit the ground running he was blocked in his tracks. Tails got in his way, obstructing his way to freedom. "W-where are you going Sonic?!" Tails had a sweat breaking free down his spine, and he turned apprehensive, his heart threatening to explode. "Going for a run." Sonic replied, freaked out from the way his buddies are acting. "W-why don't you stay in the workshop for a while? We can talk.." Tails scratched behind his own ear, a gesture he developed from his big brother. The cyan teenager merely shrugged, he knew they wouldn't leave him alone.

Tails was the first to head to workshop with his skittish smile, spinning around, his eyes widened in disbelief. He found a cream colored rabbit walking on the side of his house, his heart plummeted down her chest like a rocket, a surge of energy filled his ! What is she doing here?!. Immediately, the kitsune fox took fast backward steps, bumping into the hot-tempered echidna like two cars which accidentally collided into each other. Tails came close to Knuckles ears and spoke through his teeth. "Cream is here". Instantly, Knuckles jerked his arms in front of the navy hedgie face. "Hold on, Sonic" Knuckles cam up in front of him.

What now?!

Tails gave the blonde rabbit a sign of indication that the speed king is here. Frantically with no second thoughts, she gave her back and made a run for it, darting as fast as her legs could carry her. Tails murmured to to red echidna "She's gone, lower your arms now." He did was he was told. "Never mind, Sonic. He was kidding." Tails laughed anxiously.

That's it. Sonic had enough.

"Err, I gotta go. Catch you guys later."

"But wai-."

He already sped off with his invincible speed, leaving a blue streak behind, they flinched from the power of his speed that made the brute lose their balance. They had no idea what to do now, all they had to do was wait.

~x~

I need to find Amy

That only thought that occurred to Sonic, he was running with his speed of sound and light, blurs passing by with every second. His verdant orbs scanning his surrounding, laying his upon every living creature in his sight.

I'll ask Miss Vanilla.

He changed his course,as he took a sharp turn, going to the left. Within a matter of minutes, he was at the doorstep of the Cream's mother. He clinched his hands into knuckles and knocked gently three times. After a minute, the door was pulled backwards, creaking as a shadow emerged. A tall rabbit appeared, a genuine smile was shown on her face.

"Hi Miss Vanilla. He grinned, flashing his white teeths.

"Oh, hello there, Sonic. What brings you here, dear?"

"Is Amy here?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't seen her the whole day."

That certainly got him down in the dumps, he was hoping he'd find her here. But still didn't mean he gave the search, even if she was seven sea away, he will get to her

"Thank you miss Vanilla, have a good day." He said while he dashed off.

The tall rabbit chuckled at the cerulean teenager, "They grow up so fast." She closed the door behind her and stepped into the warmth of her cozy house.

Grumbling and murmuring words of anger, Sonic didn't clearly see where he was going, and as a result to that, he ended up slamming his head in a tree. Staggering backwards, he almost slipped, but regained balance quickly and stepped on his right leg. Shaking his head three times left and right and his quills oppositely, his vision adjusted in front of him and was able to see clear again. Cursing the tree, the cobalt teenager was about to speed of until his sensitive ears picked a sound as if it was a satellite, it sounded like a light chuckle and it wasn't far away. His head whirled around to the source of noise and acknowledged an ebony hedgehog perching on tree, his eyes were closed and his left leg was left dangling in the air while the other was sat on the branch and his arm rested on his knee. Sonic's gaze locked onto his look-alike, and he was thinking of something and whatever it is, it was going to bother the black hedgehog.

"Hey Shads, what you doin?" His voice interrupted the silent creature that was stably balanced and was unaffected by the cocky well being beneath. Revealing his bloody orbs, he spoke.

"What do you want, faker?"

"Same ol' Shadow" Sonic muttered silently, to be out of earshot.

"So, what you doin here , Shads?" The cyan teenager muttered to himself, aware that his counterpart was going to burst at him any moment.

"The name is Shadow, two syllables, SHADOW, what the hell do you want anyway!?" The sapphire youngster ignored his response, as he was drowning in his very own thoughts. "Shadow, do you know where Amy is?" Shadow could've sworn on the last chaos emerald that he had seen concern in these sappy orbs that were shining. A mischievous smirk curved it's way up his tanned cheeks and an eyebrow was raised.

"Why do you need to know? Rose is fine wherever she is." Shadow obviously was repaying Sonic for annoying, so he figured. Why not have a little fun? . He knew he was playing with the cyan teenagers feeling and he was making him jealous

"W-what?... I just wanna make sure she's okay. Nothing more, nothing less." A sweat broke down from his back and slithered it's way down his spine, he scratched his head with his hand, a gesture he always made whenever he felt awkward or nervous.

Shadow clearly was enjoying this as his smirk grew wider, and he was going to hit a sensitive spot.

"She doesn't need you faker to be safe and secure, I already made sure of that."  
The ebony hedgehog folded his arms and closed his eyes acting casual.

Troubled by thoughts, a response was heard from below and it's looks like the plan worked.

Sonic was at the end of his nerves.

"What do you mean, faker?" He clenched and unclenched his fists, in order to calm himself or else he would throw that faker with the tree, soaring the sky but he obtained himself.

"You heard it, she doesn't need you, she's safe and sound without you"

"She has the Ultimate Life form to protect her, not some coward that runs away all the time!And with these words, he teleported with a white light behind him, as if he was a wizard. Leaving a dumbfounded Sonic, a burst of anger erupted inside his veins as he yelled at the top of his lungs. Sonic's face went to a bright crimson colour that he could've been mistaken for Knuckles.

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A HERO YOU SAY YOU ARE!" Seconds later, sonic realized that Shadow was gone. He allowed himself to relax, and with the left energy in his legs he set off again at the speed of sound.

He was not far from Amy's house, which looked like it exploded, considering the fact that there is smoke erupting from the chimney. This doesn't look good. Within matter of 5 seconds he was at the doorstep, he found it closed, with no second thoughts. He fit the door with his shoulder 3 times and with the final hit, he broke down the door and it fell backwards, crashing into pieces of wood.

~x~

How could I've forgotten something like this?! Amy thought, as she entered the soot covered kitchen, the source was from the oven. Amy had gotten into a deep sleep to the fact that she had forgotten about the cake, it wasn't until an hour later and she heard a deafening sound of a nuclear bomb exploding. This is when she woke up entered the kitchen and was covered with soot, she approached the oven slowly, being careful of her steps, she opened the oven fully and thats when she saw a burned cake. Shoot ! She cursed herself quietly, the fact she worked on this cake from the morning and now her efforts were all gone in a burned cake. She should've slept early the night before so she wouldn't take naps in the middle of the day. Minutes later and she heard a sound of something crashing on the floor, she twirled around to be greeted by her beloved hero.

Who was here at a wrong time.

Wide eyes stared at her out of shock, his eyes roamed the whole kitchen, surpridsed of what happened."Wha- What happened here, Amy?"

"I..erm..I." Her heart thumped out loud, she was afraid that he might have heard. She realised he wasn't suppose to be here "Sonic! You shouldn't be here! All this soot will clog up your lungs! You should go MOVE!" She put the burnt cake in the bin and tried to drag the hedgehog but he didn't budge an inch "What are you! Glued to the floor or something!" Sonic still gave her a weird stare, he was unsure of what happened, but he was going to find out now.

"Amy, what was happening here? Don't hide it I know something is happening"

"Nothing! NOthing! Don't you need to go on a run or I dunno race Shadow?"

"Amy, just say what happened, you can't fool me. Y'know that, right?"

Amy gazed up at his orbs and gulped the lump formed in her throat nervously, she tried thinking of any excuse to avoid him from finding out. what she didn't know that he had a trick up his sleeve. "I was...erm...baking, that's right! Baking! Now you know, can you go! You're distracting me from my baking time!"

"What were you baking, Amy" He stretched his arm and pinned her to the wall.

He seductively whispered in her right ear, "More importantly, Who were you making it for?"

Amy blushed slightly and unluckily the soot wore off her face revealing the red hue on her cheeks. She struggled to get out of Sonic's trap but he had his grip really firm on her wrists  
"None of your business, it's a disaster anyway!" Amy turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact

He continued whispering in her right ear, "Who were you making it for?"

Amy's face went into a darker shade of red.  
"Who are you and what did you do with the real sonic!" Sonic chuckled at her reaction. What happened to the over-confident and brave Amy?He brushed his mouth on her neck giving her small light kisses. It sent her shivers that rattled sirens embedded inside her body yet it was a lovely sensation and sent her electric shocks into her body. He made it to her neck, as he moved his moved to the left and their lips met in a sweet tender, contact.

At first, Amy was full of shock. Her brain couldn't take it! 'He's kissing me! He's kissing me! what do I do!' Amy finally relaxed and fluttered her eyes to a closure. Her knees turned weak and leaned onto sonic's strong yet slim body. Her whole body was limp except for her lips which were innocently kissing back. Let Sonic dominate…

His lips were sliding soap on hers. And he already held her firmly in his embrace, she sank into his warm hug. They broke the kiss for their burning lungs, as they stared at each other longingly.

"Happy birthday…," Amy sighed dreamily. Never in her life has she ever imagined her first kiss to be as fierce yet passionate as this one. "When did you learn how to kiss like that." She nuzzled his black pointed nose with her short one.

"I guess it's some talent I have." He winked at her again, as he flashed his white teeth at her.

"There was no need to go through that trouble, besides I think I have the best gift ever." He chuckled softly that she could've died for smiled as Sonic leaned in to steal another kiss suddenly, a beep was heard. Both the hedgehogs turned around at the direction of the door just for their faces to explode in mortification!  
"And recording's over!" Knuckles chuckled as Tails was laughing along with him.

Amy was so mad that she could have thrown a cup on them, but she was stopped. "Don't worry Ames, we'll get them soon enough" His eyes sparkled with evilness, she smirked and left the laughing crowd on their own.


End file.
